Friends on the Run
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Evangeline hides Todd when he is on the run for Margatet's "murder." She comforts him when he has a nightmare about his past.


Friends on the Run

AN: Todd has just been convicted to lethal injection for killing Margaret. He escaped prison and has convinced Evangeline to hide him.

Evageline brought a bag of groceries to the abandoned warehouse. She called out so that Todd would know that it was her.

"Thank god, you're back? I'm starving. What took so long?" Todd asked as he came around the corner.

"Would it kill you to say thank you, Todd?" Evangeline chided. He had the worst manners out of anybody she had ever met.

"Thank you Evangeline for everything. You've been the best friend that I've ever had," Todd said as he gave her a hug.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Evangeline joked.

Todd pulled the sandwiches out of the bag and handed one to Evangeline.

Evangeline's phone began to ring when she sat down. "I got to take this, I'll be right back," she said as she stood up and answered her phone.

Todd tried to listen to Evangeline's phone call but she had stepped outside and closed the door behind her and all he could hear was her muffled, but sexy voice.

"Is everything okay?" Todd asked when she returned.

"I've got to go. I forgot that Christian's match was tonight. He was upset that I wasn't there. If I leave now then maybe I can catch some of it," Evageline said.

"He doesn't deserve you. He's nothing but a neanderthal."

"Save it Todd. I don't want to get in another argument with you about Christian."

"I need you Evangeline. Please don't go."

"Christian needs me too. I'll come back tonight I promise," Evangeline said then she kissed Todd on the cheek and walked away.

-

Evangeline returned to the warehouse as promised. There were times when she wished that she could turn her back on Todd, but she couldn't, not even when her relationship with him had cost her everything else. Christian had been furious with her. He accused her of cheating on him. In his eyes she had been secretive and distant for weeks and she couldn't give him an explanation so he broke up with her.

Evangeline cautiously opened the warehouse door and saw Todd sleeping on the air mattress that she had brought him. She was about to leave when she heard Todd crying out in his sleep.

"Marty, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please believe me," he said over and over again as he thrashed around.

Evangeline cautiously went over to him and gently knelt down beside him. "It's okay Todd, you're just dreaming," Evangeline consoled Todd as she shook his shoulders to wake him.

He sat up dazed and confused for a minute until he locked eyes on his angel of mercy. "Evangeline, you came back," Todd chocked out as he took her in his arms.

"You were having a nightmare, do you want to talk about it?" Evangeline asked as she guided his head to her lap. She combed through his hair with her fingers. Her mother used to do the same thing when she had bad dreams as a little girl.

"It wasn't a dream. It was a dam memory of the night that I destroyed Marty and myself. Every night for 20 years, it's been the same dam memory. Do you think that Marty knows how sorry I am?" Todd asked.

"She knows Todd."

"I don't know that she does. I've tried to make it up to her, but it's not enough. I can't take back what I did. Do you think if she watched me die, she would feel avenged?"

"Todd, what are you talking about?" Evangeline asked.

"Marty never got justice. I was pardoned for what I did to her. Maybe if she watches me receive the lethal injection, even if it's for a crime I'm innocent of, it will give her the justice that she was cheated out of."

"You could turn yourself in, but I don't think Marty would come back to Llanview to watch you die. She's forgiven you and know's that you've changed. I never told you this, because she made me promise, but I didn't seek her out to testify when Blair was accusing you of raping her," Evangeline explained.

"What?"

"She called me when she heard that you had been arrested. She told me that she believed in your innocence and she asked me if she could be a character witness for you. I don't think that she would have done that if she hadn't forgiven you, now you just need to forgive yourself. "

"I don't know if I can?"

"I'll help you. You can turn yourself in only when I have enough evidence to clear you."

"Evangeline, will you stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere," Evangeline said as she laid down next to Todd wrapping her arms around him. Evangeline knew that there were times that loving Todd had cost her, but as he laid broken in her arms she knew that she would always stand by his side no matter what the consequence may be.


End file.
